Ma mère
by Missy Tagada
Summary: S'il avait pu organiser la rencontre entre sa copine depuis un an et sa mère Shane n'aurait vraiment pas choisi ce jour-là... A bien y réfléchir, il se serait arrangé pour que ça se déroule un autre jour, d'une autre manière et il aurait minutieusement tout préparé pour éviter ce désastre... Intriguez ? venez lire ! Smitchie


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Ouais j'avais dit que j'arrêtais les OS mais en regardant je sais plus quoi à la télé, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée alors… C'est parti. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers m'appartient. J'emprunte tout, et je rends tout ! ^^ L'idée est à moi par contre.

Merci à **LittleFlicka** pour ses corrections et ses commentaires de fous !

 **Ma mère !**

Shane regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heures venaient de sonner et sans réfléchir, il éteignit son ordinateur et quitta son bureau. Sa journée de travail était terminée. « Adieu compta, bonjour la joie, songea-t-il en prenant l'ascenseur. » Malheureusement, il rencontre Janine, sa collègue secrétaire qui, depuis qu'il était dans la boite, ne rêvait que d'une chose. Qu'il la plaque contre une paroi de l'ascenseur pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Durant les quatre étages qu'ils descendirent, sans être dérangés, elle soupira d'envie le fixant d'un regard chargé de désir et d'envie. « Bon Dieu faites que ça passe vite, songea-t-il en gardant obstinément les yeux sur l'écran qui indiquait l'étage. » Heureusement ils finirent par arriver au rez-de-chaussée où elle descendit alors qu'il rejoignait le parking afin de récupérer sa voiture. Comme souvent, conduire lui permit de se calmer et lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il était aussi serein que s'il n'avait pas croisé sa collègue.

« - Mitchie, appela-t-il en fermant la porte de l'appartement… A priori, elle n'est pas encore rentrée, soupira-t-il avant de voir que le répondeur clignotait.

Tout en appuyant sur le bouton « play », il se déchaussa et retira ses chaussures avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour boire un grand verre de coca.

« - _Aujourd'hui à dix-sept heures vingt-huit_ : Hey mon chéri, je sais que j'aurais pu t'appeler sur ton portable mais j'avais trop envie de laisser un message sur notre nouveau répondeur Héhé ! Bref, je voulais simplement te prévenir que je rentrerais vers vingt heures ce soir. Les partiels commencent demain et avec des collègues on va bosser à la bibliothèque. Est-ce que tu peux aller acheter de quoi faire une salade s'il te plait ? Après avoir bu ton grand verre de coca boisson addictive et totalement prohibée dans mon estomac, rit-elle lui prouvant qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Bon je crois que je t'ai tout dis donc ah non, il faudrait des oranges si tu en trouves… Oh eh Shane ? Je t'aime… _Pour réécouter ce message… Effacé !_

Il sourit à la folie de sa petite amie et, terminant son verre, prit une douche avant d'aller acheter ce dont elle avait besoin. Le temps qu'il était dans le magasin, il l'appela lui demandant si c'était pour ce soir et lorsqu'il eut la réponse, acheta également deux pavés de saumon et passa en caisse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était de retour chez eux et tout en préparant le dîner, il écouta les informations. « Toujours la même chose, soupira-t-il mentalement en entendant les titres. » Zappant, il mit une chaîne musicale et fredonna tout en cuisinant. Il fut cependant dérangé par le téléphone et décrocha supposant que c'était sa copine.

« - _Bonjour mon chéri._ Oh maman, souffla-t-il inquiet. Bonsoir, tu vas bien ? _Mais très bien mon chéri. Et toi ?_ Ça va merci. Tu appelles pour quelque chose ? _Pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Il paraît, selon ton ami Nate que j'ai croisé en allant acheter du pain ce matin, que…_ Pourquoi t'as acheté du pain ? T'es allergique au gluten, tu te souviens ? _Oui, oui je sais mais je trouvais ça amusant. Je portais un béret noir comme les français et j'ai aussi pris le journal. Une vraie parisienne._ Ok, dit-il dubitatif. Oui donc… Il paraît quoi selon Nate ? _Eh bien, tu aurais une petite amie. Je me suis dis que ce n'était pas possible tu n'aurais pas caché ça à ta maman mais je préfère savoir… C'est vrai ou non ?_ Euh… Ouais je fréquente quelqu'un, dit-il en se promettant d'étrangler Nate. _Et ce quelqu'un a un prénom ou je dois l'appeler « Quelqu'un »_ , demanda-t-elle amusée. Euh oui non elle s'appelle Michelle.

Au même moment la jeune femme entra dans l'appartement et claqua la porte énervée. Voyant qu'il était au téléphone, elle grimaça et mima des excuses avant de rejoindre la chambre où elle fit tomber son sac de cours. Songeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas crier son ras-le-bol, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, prit un oreiller qu'elle plaça contre son visage et hurla son exaspération jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Etant plus calme, elle se releva et rejoignit son petit ami pour voir qu'il était toujours au téléphone, tout en faisant griller deux morceaux de saumon. Elle saliva d'envie et afin de s'occuper, termina la salade.

« - Oui maman, sourit-il. _…_ Hm hm… Quoi ? Mais tu es allergique au chlore ! Pourquoi as-tu été à la piscine, demanda-t-il avant de chuchoter, Mitchie ?

La brunette releva la tête et sourit lorsqu'il tendit un petit morceau de saumon. S'approchant, elle prit le morceau, le posa dans une assiette et embrassa rapidement son copain avant de manger, le faisant sourire.

« - D'accord, d'accord soupira-t-il. Bon écoutes, le repas est prêt là donc. _…_ Oui voilà. Je te laisse. Au revoir maman, embrasse papa de ma part. _…_ C'est ça oui, on en reparle, grogna-t-il en raccrochant.

Soupirant, il rangea le téléphone puis fit le tour de la table pour venir enlacer sa petite amie occupée à couper les tomates. Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou et sourit en l'entendant poser son couteau avant de pencher la tête lui donnant un meilleur accès. Grognant contre sa peau, elle sentait trop bon pour lui résister longtemps, il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec passion. Il la sentit sourire mais elle répondit avec la même fougue à son baiser, avant de se retourner, sans quitter l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras.

« - Le saumon va être trop grillé, dit-elle lorsque l'air les sépara.

« - Je le retourne et j'arrive. Toi… Ne bouge surtout pas !

Elle rit mais hocha la tête avant de se retourner pour terminer la salade. Elle sentit son regard alors qu'elle ajoutait les derniers morceaux et lorsqu'elle eut posé son couteau, il revint l'enlacer la laissant ajouter la vinaigrette.

« - Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois revenue avec un quart d'heure d'avance ?

« - Luke, grogna-t-elle.

« - Ton camarade à tendance dragueur, c'est ça, demanda-t-il essayant de se souvenir ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur le jeune homme.

« Si je ne me trompe pas c'est celui qui la drague sans arrêt assez lourdement, songea-t-il en écoutant sa copine. Toujours habillé en rockeur des années quatre-vingt dix. Blouson de cuir, bijoux ostentatoires, et jeans cigarette… Il me semblait qu'il avait une copine ! »

« - Celui-là même. On bossait tranquillement et cet imbécile n'a pas cessé de me faire du pied. J'ai fini par en avoir marre, je me suis levée pour aller chercher un autre bouquin. Ce crétin m'a suivi et a profité qu'on était seul pour me plaquer contre le rayon des encyclopédies, grogna-t-elle.

« - Et ?

« - Et quoi ? Je l'ai repoussé bien sûr ! Je lui ai collé mon genou entre les jambes, merci pour la technique au passage, sourit-elle en embrassant sa joue, j'ai récupéré mes affaires et je suis rentrée.

Il sourcilla et lorsqu'elle eut terminé ce qu'elle faisait, la retourna vivement pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Elle le fixa surprise par tant de brusquerie avant de sourire lorsqu'il l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse. Elle répondit avec autant de douceur, le laissant maître de ce baiser et lorsque l'air les sépara, elle remplit ses poumons avant de revenir contre sa bouche se régalant de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« - Shane, grogna-t-elle quand le manque d'air les sépara.

« - Oui, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche qu'il embrassa à nouveau.

« - Ça fera bientôt un an qu'on est ensemble, non ?

« - Dans cinq petits jours, sourit-il contre sa bouche qu'il ne cessait d'embrasser l'empêchant de parler.

« - Exact… Pourquoi je n'ai jamais rencontré ta famille, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il libéra ses lèvres.

« - Je… Euh…

Surpris par sa question, il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres lui permettant de le fixer curieuse de sa réponse. Perturbé par ses yeux, il ne réussit pas à éviter la question, ou à trouver une parade et balbutia quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner pour éteindre le gaz.

« - As-tu honte de moi, demanda-t-elle perplexe et un peu inquiète.

« - Non !

La vitesse à laquelle il avait répondu prouvait qu'il ne lui mentait pas pourtant elle se mit à douter. Il n'avait pas honte d'elle, il venait de lui avouer pourtant dès qu'ils parlaient de leurs familles, il refusait de répondre à ses questions, esquivait le sujet ou les éloignait de la discussion par des petites remarques ou des baisers. Ce soir pourtant, elle décida qu'il ne réussirait pas à lui faire oublier sa question et elle soupira.

« - Alors pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ce soir ?

« - Ne sois pas sur la défensive, je m'interroge simplement, le rassura-t-elle. Tu fuis sans cesse le sujet et je pensais… Je ne sais pas que tu t'étais brouillé avec tes parents, ou qu'ils avaient disparu, un truc du genre mais tu semblais ravi de parler à ta mère tout à l'heure, du coup je cherche à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu les rencontrer. Ok je sais qu'au bout d'un mois de relation, c'est trop tôt, mais un an Shane ? Ou presque, ajouta-t-elle en balayant le détail de la main.

« - Je… Ecoute ma mère est bizarre, soupira-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Et quand je dis bizarre, je ne plaisante pas. A chaque fois que je lui ai présenté ma petite amie, je l'ai regretté aussi sec. Carrie, la première m'a carrément quitté refusant de rester avec un mec qui a une mère aussi dingue, et là ce sont ces mots, précisa-t-il. Judith l'a trouvé étrange et a refusé de la revoir. Et à cette époque je vivais chez mes parents. Ombeline, une fille adorable avec qui je pensais faire ma vie a trouvé ma mère tellement adorable qu'elle s'est mise à l'imiter allant jusqu'à s'habiller pareil et là j'ai flippé… Dès que ma mère rencontre ma copine, je dois lui dire au revoir et je t'avoue que j'ai pas envie que tu sortes de ma vie !

« - C'est donc pour ça que tu évites le sujet depuis des mois ?

« - … Oui, admit-il en sortant les assiettes pour dresser la table.

« - C'est adorable, souffla-t-elle en le rejoignant pour l'embrasser. Ecoute, je ne te promets pas que je vais avoir la réaction idéale face à ta mère mais, je ne compte pas te quitter parce qu'elle est bizarre, surtout que je suis loin d'être normale, admit-elle amusée, et je te promets de ne pas m'habiller ni agir comme elle.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Et bien c'est simple, c'est avec toi que je vis donc même si ta mère me semble surprenante, bizarre, voir flippante, je m'en moque parce que je ne vivrais pas avec elle. Et puis j'ai déjà trouvé mon style vestimentaire et ma façon d'agir. Pourquoi je changerais ?

« - Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas compris Ombeline… Très bien, écoute, passons d'abord le cap des un an et je te promets qu'après on organisera ça tous les deux.

« - Une fois que mes partiels seront terminés, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Merci mon amour.

Il sourit légèrement inquiet quant à la rencontre puis se promit de la repousser au maximum, refusant qu'elle ne rencontre sa mère. Même s'il l'adorait, il savait qu'elle pouvait paraître étrange aux yeux des autres. Il n'oubliait pas combien il avait souffert de son excentricité enfant. Il entendait encore ses camarades se moquer de lui, parce qu'elle l'amenait à l'école en pyjama avec des bigoudis pleins la tête, ou habillée d'une robe de soirée. Elle lui donnait des surnoms ridicules devant les élèves, embrassait sa joue laissant une grosse marque de rouge à lèvre sur celle-ci. Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne au lycée. Elle lui avait couru après, un chausson au pied l'autre ayant une ballerine, une jupe et un soutien-gorge comme unique vêtements. « Non c'est clair, elles ne se rencontreront pas de sitôt, se promit-il. » Revenant au présent, il nota que sa copine avait terminé de mettre la table et les servait tranquillement.

Durant le dîner, elle lui raconta l'avancée de ses révisions, et son angoisse à l'idée de rater ses épreuves et de ne pas obtenir le droit d'être professeur de musique l'an prochain. C'était son rêve depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans. Son père lui avait offert une guitare pour son anniversaire, ce qu'elle souhaitait de tout cœur, et en faisant son premier spectacle, elle avait eu la vocation. Son métier serait lié à la musique. Deux ans plus tard, elle se décidait pour le métier de professeur. Shane l'écouta lister ses inquiétudes puis la rassura. Depuis le début de son cursus, elle était une des meilleures de sa promo. Elle n'avait aucune raison de douter.

« - Il n'empêche que je flippe quand même. J'en ai pour deux semaines de stress… Tu vas souffrir mon pote sache-le !

« - Je t'ai rencontré avant que tu ne les passes l'an dernier, tu te souviens ?

« - On ne vivait pas ensemble, tu te souviens ?

« - Mais lors du semestre dernier si, contra-t-il amusé.

« - Mais ce n'était pas ceux qui allaient détermi… Oh et puis flûte, j'ai décidé que tu allais souffrir durant les deux prochaines semaines et c'est tout. Faut que tu t'y fasses, décréta-t-elle amusée.

« - Je souffre déjà, sourit-il en débarrassant voyant qu'elle aussi avait terminé de manger. Depuis deux mois tu ne parles plus que de tes révisions, et de ta carrière future dans un restaurant bas de gamme parce que tu auras foiré tes épreuves.

« - Je te saoule avoue ?

« - Non, je comprends que tu aies peur de rater. Mais je sais que tu vas réussir et puis même si tu rates une épreuve, tu pourras la repasser au rattrapage ou pire à la session de septembre, non ?

« - Oui, admit-elle en soupirant. Sauf que j'aimerais bien pouvoir partir en vacances la tête libre.

« - Tu pars ?

« - Ouais. Avec mes parents. Une semaine au Texas pour l'anniversaire de mamie. Je t'aurais bien proposé mais d'une part tu n'as pas de vacances en juillet, ou tu ne m'en as pas informée, et de l'autre, tu t'ennuierais. Ma famille n'est pas spécialement marrante et chez mamie on n'écoute que de la musique classique. On ne fait pas de bruit pour éviter qu'elle ait la migraine, bref on s'ennuie. Enfin ça te fera une semaine de tranquillité sans moi dans les pattes.

« - C'est pas spécialement ce que j'appelle la tranquillité. Te savoir loin de moi, entourée de Texans… Tu vas peut-être te reposer mais de mon côté, je vais péter les plombs.

« - Alors dans ce cas, on va faire un truc. Tous les jours à dix-neuf heures ici, proposa-t-elle amusée, je t'appelle et on papote jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce. Je m'enfermerais dans ma chambre ou dans ma voiture s'il le faut pour que l'on soit tranquille !

Il hocha la tête avant de sourire lorsqu'elle l'aida à faire la vaisselle et songea que c'était cette vie qu'il voulait mener. Avec elle. Une vie simple avec un but commun et une complicité intacte au fils des ans. Les assiettes rangées, il rejoignit le salon supposant qu'elle allait s'enfermer dans leur chambre pour terminer ses révisions mais elle le suivit et s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Tu ne révises pas ?

« - Non… De toute façon si je ne suis pas prête, je ne le serais jamais alors… Autant m'octroyer une soirée reposante pour être en forme demain… Tu ne crois pas ?

Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui suggérer de regarder un film. Il rêvait lui aussi d'une soirée calme, et lorsqu'elle donna son aval la laissa choisir, préférant aller chercher son oreiller pour s'installer confortablement sachant que sa copine se blottirait dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il revint, il sourit en voyant le dvd sorti. Fan de Kristen Bell, elle achetait tous les films dans lesquels elle jouait, regardait toutes les séries. « C'est parti pour Veronica Mars, songea-t-il en s'installant. » Quelques minutes plus tard, Mitchie se collait à lui et tandis qu'elle suivait l'action qu'elle connaissait par cœur, il regardait les images tout en songeant à un moyen de se dépêtrer de Janine. Il détestait faire souffrir les filles mais il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement pour qu'elle oublie sa présence. « Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, songea-t-il… Ouais mais ça fait un an qu'elle espère, elle va t'accuser de t'être amusée avec elle… J'aurais dû mettre les choses au clair dès le début… »

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le film passer et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. Habituellement, il se moquait de certaines scènes, répondait à la voix off de Veronica, alors que là, il était resté silencieux et elle s'en demanda la cause. Voulant le faire revenir au présent, elle embrassa son menton, et le sentit sursauter contre sa bouche. La seconde suivante, il la regardait cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Sans un mot, ni même le quitter des yeux, elle s'assit sur lui et vint l'embrasser avec douceur.

« - Tu étais où, demanda-t-elle. Avec qui ? En train de faire quoi ?

« - Jalouse ?

« - Ouais, tes pensées sont les seules choses que je ne peux connaître que grâce à toi, sourit-elle. Elles me sont inaccessibles la plupart du temps et bien que tu me fasses totalement craqué avec ton regard perdu, je préfère quand tu me regardes !

« - Voilà qui tombe à pic, je préfère également te regarder, admit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Sentant qu'elle n'y répondit pas, il s'éloigna la fixa attendant de connaître la raison de cette inaction. Son cerveau lui suggéra qu'elle attendait peut-être une réponse et il soupira mentalement.

« - Je pensais à Janine, une secrétaire qui n'attend qu'une chose c'est que je te trompe avec elle. Je comptais lui en parler demain, pour dissiper le malentendu mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas la blesser.

« - T'as aucune chance, si elle cherche une aventure d'un soir, le fait que tu lui dise que t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ne changera rien. Regarde Luke ? Il connaît pourtant ton existence puisque je parle souvent de toi.

« - Ouais je préférerais qu'elle fasse une croix sur l'idée de m'avoir dans son lit.

« - Veux-tu de l'aide ? Genre je me pointe à ton bureau et je t'embrasse avec tellement de passion qu'elle va oublier jusqu'à ton existence tant ce baiser aura prouvé notre amour, plaisanta-t-elle.

« - Bien que j'aime l'idée je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier que mes collègues te voient. Ils ne me lâcheraient pas après !

« - Bon et bien débrouille-toi, sourit-elle avant de venir l'embrasser.

Il rit mais répondit à son baiser puis la porta pour l'emmener dans leur chambre où ils se couchèrent. Elle avait une grosse journée le lendemain et il voulait qu'elle soit le plus calme possible. Si elle s'endormit rapidement, ce ne fut pas son cas et il l'observa une petite heure, cherchant un moyen de lui faire oublier de rencontrer sa mère. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'oublierait pas facilement qu'il lui avait assuré qu'elle rencontrerait sa famille. « Il faudrait un gros truc. Genre une demande en mariage et encore, songea-t-il. Elle se souviendrait trop bien qu'elle ne connaît pas ma famille et me le reprocherait… Partir en croisière au bout du monde ? J'ai pas les moyens, dommage l'idée était tentante… Ou alors il faudrait que je la quitte et ça c'est hors de question ! » Il s'endormit malheureusement avant de trouver la réponse et lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain, il grogna. Tout comme Mitchie seulement elle se leva d'un bond et commença à se préparer tout en stressant. Il l'observa prendre son petit-déjeuner en faisant la liste de ce dont elle avait besoin, puis préparer son sac en récitant les grandes lignes de ses cours, avant vérifier, trois fois, qu'elle avait bien les papiers demandés, puis elle quitta l'appartement alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle tranquillement avant de rejoindre son bureau également.

Manque de chance, lorsqu'il arriva, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Janine arrivait également et soupira. « C'est pas mon jour, se dit-il. » Il retint cependant la porte de la cage afin qu'elle monte. Ce qu'il regretta dès qu'ils commencèrent à monter.

« - Dis-moi Shane, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

« - Pas grand-chose.

« - Je comptais proposer à plusieurs collègues de venir boire un verre, ça te tente ?

« - Euh… Pas vraiment, je n'aime pas trop traîner dans les bars, mentit-il sans conviction.

« - Même pas pour me faire plaisir ? … Pour mon anniversaire. Je le fête ce soir avec les collègues. Histoire d'avoir un bon souvenir de mes trente ans.

« - Euh… Je sais pas, je…

« - S'il te plait, tenta-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard plein d'espoir.

Il déglutit et la fixa avant d'accepter de venir et elle sauta de joie avant d'embrasser sa joue. Il se tendit aussitôt et s'éloigna autant que possible de la jeune femme qui sortit de l'ascenseur en même temps. « Dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré, se demanda-t-il en rejoignant son bureau. » Le temps que son ordinateur se lance, il envoya un sms à sa copine sachant qu'elle avait éteint son téléphone pendant ses épreuves. « _Au secours. Janine m'a coincé… Je sais pas mentir, tu ne veux pas qu'on fête un truc ce soir ? N'importe quoi, même le changement de piles des horloges, je suis preneur_ » Quand le message fut parti, il demanda à son collègue si lui aussi était invité à la soirée de Janine.

« - J'ignorais même qu'elle en donnait une. C'est pour quelle occasion, demanda Jason perplexe.

« - Ses trente ans. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit dans l'ascenseur. Tu te joins à nous ?

« - Pourquoi je viendrais ? Je ne suis pas invité, après tout !

« - Je t'invite ! Pitié me laisse pas seule avec elle. J'ai peur qu'elle me viole, avoua-t-il inquiet.

« - Fallait dire non dans ce cas !

« - Jamais réussi à dire non à une fille qui me supplie du regard !

« - Il se passe quoi ici, demanda Nate le fils du patron leur collègue et ami

« - Janine a invité Shane à une soirée qu'elle donne. Il veut que je vienne pour ne pas qu'elle le viole !

« - Pourquoi elle te violerait ?

« - Attends si même moi j'ai décrypté ses regards, tout le monde dans le boite doit être au courant qu'elle en pince pour moi !

« - J'ai un bon conseil pour toi. Laisse-toi faire et ça ne sera plus un viol !

« - Sauf que j'ai quelqu'un ans ma vie, et j'ai pas envie de la perdre.

« - Menteur, rit Jason. Ça fait un an que t'es là et on a jamais vu de fille venir !

« - Ni de mec, ajouta Nate en prenant place à son bureau.

« - De une, je ne suis pas homo. De deux, je n'ai simplement pas envie que certaines personnes voient ma copine. De trois, soyez sympa merde !

« - Elle s'appelle comment ta nana ?

« - Michelle. Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Mitchie, elle a vingt-cinq ans elle est en dernière année de professorat. Elle compte devenir prof de musique à la Julliard de New York, répondit-il donnant volontairement plus de détails qu'il n'en demandait. Tu me crois où t'as besoin d'une photo ?

« - Non c'est bon, ton histoire a l'air plausible. Ecoute tu vas voir Janine, tu lui dis que tu peux pas et c'est tout !

Shane fit semblant de noter l'idée sur un papier qu'il mima en train de chiffonner avant de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Nate rit décrétant qu'il avait raté son panier puis ils se mirent au boulot voulant terminer les fiches de payes du mois en cours avant midi.

…

Quand Mitchie sortit de sa dernière épreuve de la journée, elle souffla de soulagement et ralluma son portable. Voyant le message de son copain, elle sourit et sans réfléchir rejoignit les locaux où il travaillait. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait mais elle savait que la société qui employait son petit ami se situait au quatrième étage de l'immeuble et elle monta les marches. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit deux secrétaires occupées à cancaner sans se soucier d'elle. S'arrêtant devant le bureau, elle les observa. La première, une plantureuse brune à la poitrine aguicheuse portait un tailleur jupe noir sur une chemise blanche bien trop ouverte selon la brunette, alors que la seconde femme, rousse, à la silhouette androgyne portait un tailleur short blanc, sur un chemisier rouge. La jeune femme se racla la gorge et eut un léger sourire en voyant les deux femmes la fixer perplexes. « Je me demande qui est Janine, songea-t-elle en les dévisageant. La brune aux yeux bleus brillants et à la peau matte ? Ou la rouquine aux yeux verts et à la peau claire. »

« - Vous désirez, demanda Janine en l'observant.

Elle ignorait qui se trouvait devant elle mais malgré sa silhouette élancée, elle se sentit mal dans sa peau face à cette jeune femme qui semblait sûre d'elle dans sa petite jupe en jeans et son top rouge.

« - Je désire voir monsieur Gray. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer son bureau ?

« - Vous êtes ?

« - Pressée et pas vraiment satisfaite de l'absence d'accueil qui règne ici.

« - Navrée mais monsieur Gray n'a pas le droit de recevoir de visite comme ça !

« - Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je fasse un esclandre ici, demanda Mitchie amusée. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien à me reprocher mais je doute que votre patron apprécie d'entendre que vous laissez poireauter les gens plusieurs minutes, que vous leur parlez d'un ton revêche ! Mais si ça peut vous donner un semblant de bonne conscience professionnelle, je peux hurler et taper du pied ? Je m'en moque, j'ai des sandales compensées je ne risque pas d'avoir mal.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Dernière porte sur votre gauche. Service comptabilité.

« - Je vous remercie.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle prit la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée sans s'apercevoir des regards que certains eurent en la voyant passer devant leur bureau. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

« - Entrez, cria une voix qui lui était inconnue.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle doucement en obéissant. Est-ce que…

« - Mitchie, s'étonna Shane qui était sorti de la salle du fond dès qu'il l'avait entendu. Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Tu me manquais et je me suis rendue compte que ce matin, je ne t'avais même pas embrassé. Du coup j'ai probablement foiré mes premières épreuves mais ce n'était pas le plus important donc… Dis-moi tu finis bien à dix-huit heures, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

« - Euh ouais… Tu peux éviter de croiser les jambes quand t'es en mini jupe, dit-il à son oreille qu'il embrassa.

« - Bien monsieur, se moqua-t-elle. Ça t'ennuie si on mange une pizza ? J'ai pas envie de cuisiner ce soir.

« - Euh non pas de problème… Tu es venue pour quoi exactement, demanda-t-il suspicieux.

« - J'ai eu ton sms de ce matin alors je viens à ton secours.

« - Mon héros, rit-il avant de voir le regard de ses collègues. Mitchie je te présente Nate et Jason mes collègues. Voilà Mitchie dont je vous ai parlé ce matin.

« - Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en sautant du bureau. Bon on se retrouve ce soir. Sans faute. Je me charge de décommander ton autre soirée, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Il acquiesça machinalement et décida de la raccompagner jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il grogna en entendant siffler sur son passage mais pire encore quand Dwight, le seul de ses collègues qu'il ne supportait pas, prit la parole :

« - La vache Gray, tu fais quoi avec cette créature de rêve ?

« - Eh bien, ça vole haut, souffla la brunette.

« - Et encore là il est calme !

« - Ramène-là un peu par là qu'on puisse admirer ses jambes, cria un autre.

Ils refusèrent de répondre et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les ascenseurs, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

« - Sinon ce soir tu te reposes et je cuisine, proposa-t-il.

« - Non c'est mon tour de cuisiner… D'ailleurs j'ai une meilleure idée qu'une vulgaire pizza, tu vas adorer, souffla-t-elle aguicheuse.

« - J'ai hâte de voir ça.

« - Sois à la maison pour dix-neuf heures je te préviens je n'accepterais aucun retard !

« - Ok, sourit-il amusé. Je rentre directement à la maison chef.

Elle grogna et fit semblant de vouloir le mordre alors qu'au même moment, Janine qui avait entendu la conversation intervint :

« - Shane, tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais à mon anniversaire, dit-elle déçue.

« - Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié, mentit-il avant de fixer sa copine, ton repas pourra attendre une demi-heure ?

« - Non, répondit-elle taquine. Si tu n'es pas là à dix-neuf heures, tu ne me manges pas, dit-elle consciente de son lapsus.

« - Dans ce cas… Au diable le reste !

Dans un élan de passion qu'il ne put retenir, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue, s'amusant à mordre légèrement sa lèvre alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Oubliant où ils se trouvaient, il approfondit leur baiser se régalant de la sentir contre lui et lorsque le manque d'air devint vital, il s'écarta.

« - A tout à l'heure !

« - Après un baiser pareil, on va se passer de repas, chuchota-t-elle le regard brillant de désir, pour passer directement au dessert.

Il sourit et lui proposa de faire comme elle le voudrait alors qu'au même moment l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer leur patron. Shane le salua et dit au revoir à sa petite amie qui se mordait encore la lèvre d'envie. Lorsque l'ascenseur fut parti, il retourna à son bureau oubliant totalement Janine qui le fixait surprise de la fougue dont il avait fait preuve, et envieuse quant à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

« - La vache, c'était qui la bombe qui était avec toi, demanda Dwight quand il repassa.

« - En quoi ça te regardes ?

« - Putain la chaudasse ! Si tu la recroises donne-lui mon numéro. Avec un cul pareil, ça doit être un vrai plaisir de la baiser !

« - Hey tu parles de ma nana là, pas d'une des putains que tu ramènes chez toi le vendredi soir quand t'as rien choppé dans les bars miteux que tu fréquentes, s'énerva Shane en le fixant froidement.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis Dwight s'éloigna permettant au jeune homme de retourner à son bureau. Il croisa le regard de Jason et soupira :

« - Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je parle jamais d'elle !

« - Ouais. D'un côté, ce con n'a pas tort, ta copine si gentille soit-elle est sexy. La prochaine fois, demande-lui de passer un jeans avant de venir !

« - Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, rit Nate. Faut t'y faire mec, tu vis avec le fantasme de pas mal de mec ! Pour ma part, je préfère ma fiancée mais… Elle est sportive Mitchie non ?

Le jeune homme regarda ses collègues. Des vingt-cinq employés qui travaillaient avec lui, c'était les deux seuls avec qui il appréciait de discuter près de la machine à café. Il n'était pas ami avec Jason pour autant et il ignorait s'il le reverrait le jour où il quitterait cette entreprise de BTP mais il dut admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Il le savait d'autant plus que c'était sur son corps qu'il avait flashé un soir alors qu'il traînait avec ses amis dans une boite de nuit.

 _Flash-back_

 _La jeune femme dansait collé serré lorsqu'ils étaient entré et il l'avait observé se cambrer contre l'homme en question, le frôlant avant de s'éloigner, s'amusant à augmenter son excitation avant de partir danser avec un autre. Shane la regarda faire, s'amusant de voir les types la regarder avec envie, profiter des trois minutes qu'elle leur accordait tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à lui offrir quand Jack nota son regard._

 _« - Hey lance-toi mec !_

 _« - Elle ne fait que danser, dit-il pour masquer sa timidité à son plus vieil ami qui ne fut pas dupe._

 _« - Ouais bah faut bien commencer par quelque chose ! Allez c'est moi qui me marie demain, pas toi, profite-en… Même si c'est pour une seule danse, ça vaut le coup !_

 _Shane l'avait regardé quelques secondes et décida d'oublier la jeune femme. Il y était parvenu durant une heure puis ils avaient tous été dansés et lorsqu'elle était passée près de lui, il l'avait attrapé par le poignet. Fermement mais avec beaucoup de douceur et elle l'avait fixé._

 _« - Si tu danses ok si c'est pour me coincer dans un coin tu perds ton temps, le prévint-elle amusée._

 _« - Je danse mal et j'ai pas l'intention de te coincer nulle part, répondit-il en souriant._

 _« - Alors pourquoi tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure ? Et oui, rit-elle quand il écarquilla les yeux, je n'ai manqué aucun de tes regards._

 _« - Regarder c'est pas interdit non ?_

 _« - Un regard n'est jamais innocent. Surtout celui d'un mec de ton âge !_

 _« - Pourtant… Je peux t'assurer que je n'avais aucune arrière pensée en te regardant flirter avec tous ces types musclés._

 _« - T'as pas l'air d'être une mauviette, rétorqua-t-elle du tac o tac en posant sa main sur ses pectoraux._

 _« - En effet mais c'est pour me maintenir en forme pas pour tenter d'en mettre plein la vue à une danseuse professionnelle !_

 _Elle rit de bon cœur et retira les doigts qui la retenaient avant de partir. Amusé, il l'observa quelques minutes puis elle disparut dans la foule et il dansa à nouveau suivant le rythme. Il resta sur la piste plusieurs minutes puis s'éloigna en vu d'une table pour se reposer. Il était debout depuis cinq heures du matin et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : rejoindre son appartement et dormir jusqu'au lundi. A peine fut-il assis que la jeune danseuse le rejoignit avec un verre._

 _« - Pas mal pour un mauvais danseur, dit-elle simplement._

 _« - Tu m'espionnes ?_

 _« - Regarder c'est pas interdit n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il la regarda et rit admettant qu'elle gagnait cette manche, ce qui l'a fit sourire._

 _« - Je m'appelle Shane._

 _« - Michelle mais je préfère Mitchie. Soirée entre potes, demanda-t-elle en fixant ceux avec qui il était venu._

 _« - Enterrement de vie de garçon de mon meilleur ami. Il se marie la semaine prochaine, précisa-t-il inutilement._

 _« - Oh ok… Bon dis-moi, reprit-elle lorsqu'il eut vidé son verre, tu viens danser ou tu comptes me regarder jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ?_

 _« - Réfléchissons. Si je dis oui et qu'on danse après tu vas partir et je te reverrais plus. D'un autre côté tant que je refuse de danser, tu restes et parle… Je vais décliner l'invitation pourtant très tentante !_

 _« - Et si je te promets de revenir discuter après la danse, tu dis toujours non ?_

 _« - J'ai le droit qu'à une danse ?_

 _« - Tout dépend de ton niveau, mais à ce que j'ai pu en voir… Tu pourrais bien être en veine et en avoir plusieurs !_

 _Il rit et prit sa main la suivant sur la piste où ils dansèrent plusieurs minutes, flirtant doucement, se frôlant pour mieux s'éloigner, se retenant pour mieux se coller l'un à autre appréciant de sentir leurs corps se frictionner. Le tempo de la musique ralentit et il fit glisser sa main sur son dos alors qu'elle glissait une de ses mains dans son cou et_ _que l'autre rejoignait son dos pour attraper celle qu'il y avait mise et la fit glisser sous le top qu'elle portait. Il sourcilla et posa son autre main sur sa nuque alors qu'elle glissait la sienne dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Ils dansèrent ainsi quelques minutes et lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, elle raffermit sa prise sur sa nuque se collant davantage à lui l'encourageant à recommencer. Shane ne se fit pas prier et embrassa à nouveau sa peau, oubliant sa réserve habituelle. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa colonne vertébrale, glissant sur sa peau pour en apprécier toute la douceur alors qu'elle se frottait davantage à lui. Il crut devenir fou en la sentant faire et remonta lentement vers ses lèvres. Alors qu'il allait y arriver, Jack arriva et les sépara brutalement._

 _« - Mon futur beau-frère est complètement bourré, on rentre ! J'ai besoin d'un autre Sam !_

 _« - J'arrive, grogna-t-il en s'éloignant de la jeune femme._

 _« - Cool tu vas m'aider à le traîner dans ce cas. Désolé mademoiselle, je vous enlève Fred Astair, dit-il sans vraiment regarder la jeune femme._

 _Shane la regarda marmonna un « navré c'était pas prévu » et s'éloigna vers la table ou Franco était appuyé contre un des fauteuils. Glissant un de ses bras sous les épaules du jeune homme, il le redressa et Jack l'attrapa par l'épaule. Ils quittèrent la boite de nuit tant bien que mal sous le regard dépité du type qui surveillait l'état de chaque conducteur avant de rendre les clés. Naturellement Franco ne put récupérer ses clés mais après avoir prouvé qu'il était sobre, Shane put prendre les siennes et chargea le futur beau frère de son meilleur ami sur la banquette arrière._

 _« - Quelqu'un vient ou je passe vous chercher plus tard ?_

 _Jack assura qu'il venait ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à ramener le jeune homme chez lui, et supposant que c'était tout, Shane ouvrit la portière pour prendre le volant quand on l'appela. Il se tourna surpris et observa Mitchie le rejoindre. A ce moment-là seulement, il prit conscience de la beauté de son visage et se régala en observant ses yeux marron, ses traits réguliers et la brillance de ses cheveux. Il nota qu'elle avait son sac à main et il la fixa perplexe._

 _« - Moi aussi j'ai bien envie que tu me ramènes chez moi, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte arrière._

 _« - Ola, intervint Jack. Hors de question que tu montes derrière. Franco risque de te vomir dessus. Prend ma place, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte côté passager._

 _Elle le remercia et s'installa alors que le jeune conducteur cherchait à s'assurer que ce n'était pas un plan foireux de ses amis. Quelqu'un klaxonna et il monta dans la voiture. Il voulut ramener Mitchie chez elle la première mais en voyant l'état de leur ami, se décida et les emmena au_ Roosevelt Hospital _et les déposa aux Urgences. Jack lui assurant qu'il prenait la suite des opérations, il retourna dans sa voiture et fixa la jeune femme._

 _« - T'as conscience que je vais avoir besoin de ton adresse pour te ramener chez toi ?_

 _« - J'habite chez mes parents que je vais appeler pour qu'ils viennent me chercher. Sait-on jamais tu pourrais être malintentionné._

 _« - J'ai une tête de malhonnête ?_

 _« - Non mais tous les mecs sur qui je craque le sont donc… Mieux vaut prévenir._

 _« - Ok. Tu veux peut-être qu'on aille ailleurs ? Tes parents risquent de flipper si tu leur dis de venir te chercher devant l'hôpital !_

 _Elle rit et lui proposa le starbuck_ _le plus proche. Il conduit jusqu'au distributeur de café et se gara sur le parking avant de sortir en même temps qu'elle tous deux s'étant mis d'accord pour boire un café loin de la foule. Durant celui-ci ils parlèrent légèrement puis elle finit par appeler ses parents avant de sortir pour marcher un peu quand une violente averse les surprit. Ils étaient au bout du parking et le temps qu'ils rejoignent la voiture, ils étaient tous deux trempés aussi elle refusa de s'abriter._

 _« - On va inonder ta voiture et mes parents arrivent de toute façon, dit-elle._

 _« - Peut-être mais on serait au sec._

 _Elle rit et s'éloigna assez de lui avant d'écarter les bras, paumes levées vers le ciel. Il la regarda tourner ainsi_ _et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son haut devenait transparent, cessa de réfléchir. Sans un mot, il attrapa son poignet la colla à lui autant pour la réchauffer que pour éviter que les employés voient la couleur de ses sous-vêtements._

 _« - Dis donc, il faut chaud dans tes bras, souffla-t-elle._

 _« - Pas autant que dans ma voiture, opposa-t-il sans cesser de la fixer._

 _« - Peut-être mais je préfère être dans tes bras, dit-elle en lui rendant son regard._

 _« - Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de te ramener si tu n'avais pas l'intention de me faire confiance, chuchota-t-il._

 _« - Pour grappiller quelques secondes supplémentaires avec toi._

 _« - Ah oui ?_

 _« - C'est idiot, sourit-elle, mais avant que ton ami débarque j'avais l'impression que tu allais m'embrasser._

 _« - C'était en effet mon intention._

 _« - Je crois que j'aurais aimé ça… On essaie ?_

 _Il sourit légèrement mais hocha la tête avant de se pencher tandis qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds. Dès que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il oublia qu'il pleuvait, qu'ils étaient tous deux trempés et que ses parents étaient sur le point d'arriver. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. La jeune femme qu'il serrait contre lui, pour la réchauffer. Sa poitrine ferme contre son torse, ses bras entourant son cou. Le manque d'air les sépara et il respira simplement avant de revenir contre sa bouche se régalant de la sentir réceptive à ses baisers. Plus confiant, il la plaqua doucement contre sa voiture se régalant des sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui quand son portable sonna. Grognant elle s'éloigna de sa bouche et répondit alors qu'il embrassait sa peau._

 _« - Maman ?_ … _Ah. Pourquoi ?_ … _Oh flûte !_ … _Bah oui._ … _Ecoute je vois comment je peux faire et je te rappelle, sourit-elle alors qu'il embrassait la zone_ _située_ _sous son oreille et qui était sensible._ … _O…Ok_ , _à tout de suite… Aie c'est agréable, souffla-t-elle après avoir raccroché._

 _« - J'espère bien. Que voulait ta maman ?_

 _« - Me prévenir qu'elle ne peut pas venir me chercher, elle est tombée en panne d'essence, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il appuyait ses baisers savourant de la sentir s'abandonner à lui._

 _« - Tu vas appeler quelqu'un d'autre ou tu vas me laisser te raccompagner ?_

 _« - J'adorerais que tu me ramènes chez moi mais…_

 _« - Mais tes parents refusent que tu donnes leur adresse, compléta-t-il amusé… Je pourrais ta ramener là où est ta mère est tombée en panne, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu ne donnes pas son adresse et je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir seule quelque part._

 _« - Ok laisse-moi y réfléchir quelques secondes… Ok cinq minutes, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il mordilla sa zone sensible._

 _Il sourit contre sa peau et recommença à la mordre doucement alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Sentant qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds, il la porta pour l'asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture avant qu'elle ne s'accroche à sa taille le laissant découvrir son épaule qu'il parcourut de baisers brûlants. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec une passion dévorante alors qu'elle répondait avec autant sinon plus de fougue avant de faire glisser une de ses mains sous la chemise rose, qu'il portait, comme tous ses amis. Dès qu'il sentit ses doigts glacés sur sa peau, il perdit le peu de retenu qu'il avait et lâcha sa taille faisant glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses nues, jusqu'à les faire glisser sous le short qu'elle avait. Quand l'air les sépara, une nouvelle fois, elle rejeta la tête en arrière lui donnant accès à son cou qu'il embrassa alors qu'elle s'accrochait à sa taille nouant ses jambes qu'il caressait. Ses mains avaient glissées sous le vêtement et remontaient, autant qu'elles le pouvaient sur la peau la griffant légèrement en voulant s'accrocher à elle. Il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus envie d'elle et il commença à lui faire comprendre se frottant contre elle afin qu'elle sente l'érection qu'il avait._

 _« - Shane, souffla-t-elle d'une voix chargée de désir alors qu'elle faisait glisser une main entre eux pour caresser le pantalon qu'il portait._

 _En sentant les doigts de la jeune femme glisser sur le vêtement tendu, il ne put articuler qu'un borborygme qu'elle prit pour son assentiment et fit glisser sa main dans son pantalon alors qu'au même moment, le portable de la jeune femme sonna. S'écartant, elle fouilla sa poche._

 _« - Oui ?_ … _Oh maman, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il retirait les mains de ses cuisses_ _pour se reprendre._ … _Ouais je… J'attends un copain, il a promis de m'amener là où tu es. Comme ça, il n'a pas notre adresse_ , _expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'il déposait des baisers tendre dans son cou._ … _Ouais dès qu'il arrive, je t'envoie un sms._ … _Ok bye._ _Ok je te laisse me ramener jusqu'à elle, soupira-t-elle en raccrochant._

 _Il acquiesça et lui proposa de monter à l'intérieur avant de lui demander où était sa mère. Elle lui donna l'adresse du garagiste et lorsqu'ils y furent, il attendit que sa mère arrive pour la laisser sortir de sa voiture._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Tout en travaillant, il repensa à la suite de leur histoire. Ayant tous deux oubliés de donner leur numéro, ils ne s'étaient pas revu durant plusieurs mois et il avait presque commencé à l'oublier quand il l'avait croisé par hasard dans une épicerie.

 _Flash-back_

 _Shane passait la soirée avec Jack qu'il voyait moins depuis qu'il était marié. Néanmoins ce soir, avait lieu le_ Super Bowl _et c'était une tradition entre eux, de le regarder ensemble. Il prit un pack de bière, du coca et des amuse-bouches avant de se diriger vers les caisses_ _quand il la vit entrer dans le magasin accompagnée d'une adulte qu'il supposa être sa mère. Occupée à discuter, elle ne le vit pas et il rejoignit le rayon parallèle au sien lorsqu'il l'entendit parler de fruits frais. Elle passa devant lui et s'y dirigea alors qu'il la suivait._

 _« - Salut, dit-il à son oreille._

 _« - Hey Shane, sourit-elle. Comment vas-tu depuis… L'autre fois ?_

 _« - Tranquille et toi ?_

 _« - J'angoisse, mes partiels de fin de semestre arrivent bientôt._

 _Il acquiesça et lui demanda ce qu'elle étudiait avant de l'écouter lui raconter qu'elle voulait être professeur de musique. Ils parlèrent le temps qu'elle prenne les fruits qu'elle avait sur sa liste, puis chercha un moyen de relancer la conversation quand celle-ci s'arrêta._

 _« - Je… Euh…_

 _« - Oui, demanda-t-elle en souriant._

 _« - Attends, j'essaie de trouver un moyen de te proposer qu'on se revoie sans passer pour un cas social, deux minutes._

 _« - Ok, rit-elle. Et si on échangeait nos coordonnées ? Au vu du baiser de l'autre soir…, on peut se permettre d'y aller cash non ?_

 _« - Pas faux, sourit-il… T'es libre samedi ?_

 _Elle acquiesça tout en prenant son portable pour y mettre son numéro avant de lui tendre le sien pour_ _qu'il fasse de même. Il lui rendit au moment où la femme qui l'accompagnait les rejoignait._

 _« - T'as tout ce qu'il te faut ?_

 _« - Ouais, on peut y aller. Ravie de t'avoir revu Shane._

 _« - De même. Au revoir madame !_

 _Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et rejoignit les caisses avant de sortir du magasin pour rejoindre Jack à qui il raconta la rencontre pendant la mi-temps._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Shane tu vas être en retard, lui rappela Nate le faisant revenir au présent.

Remerciant son collègue, il éteignit son ordinateur, prit ses affaires et quitta le bureau, puis la tour pour gagner son appartement. Il sourit en songeant qu'à présent, Janine devrait oublier sa présence et roula tranquillement.

La soirée fut simple puisque lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle révisait. Il avait commandé une pizza et l'avait aidé dans ses révisions afin de lui masser les épaules pour la détendre légèrement. Même si le lendemain en arrivant, il avait fait mine d'être un homme comblé. Suite à ça, Janine avait cessé de le fixer avec désir et avait jeté son dévolu sur Dwight qui ne cessa de raconter leurs prouesses dans les locaux ce qui ne fut guère au goût de tous. Surtout lorsqu'il commença à lister les choses à changer chez la jeune femme, qu'il trouvait trop maigre, ainsi que ses jambes pas assez souples ni musclées leur interdisant certaines positions sexuelles.

Shane écoutait tout sans rien entendre réellement durant deux jours puis n'y fit plus attention. Il avait autre chose en tête. Dans quelques jours, il fêtait sa première année avec Mitchie et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi lui offrir. Il avait une foule d'idée mais au moment de payer, il changeait toujours d'avis. Il avait pensé à une étole pour protéger sa voix puis avait trouvé le cadeau idiot. Une guitare pour débuter sa carrière de professeur mais en voyant le choix plutôt impressionnant avait décidé de la laisser choisir. Il trouvait les bijoux trop communs, et Mitchie en possédait énormément, quant aux vêtements, il se trompait systématiquement de taille. Les parfums étaient à proscrire également puisqu'elle changeait sans cesse. A bout d'idée, il avait tout de même regardé les bijoux mais aucun ne lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Décidé à trouver un cadeau qui plairait à sa copine il entra dans une boutique où l'on vend de tout, après avoir quitté du travail, et se balada dans les rayons, jusqu'à trouver le cadeau idéal. Il demanda à le faire personnaliser et la vendeuse lui répondit qu'il serait près dans deux jours. Il décida donc d'aller le chercher avant de rentrer chez lui pour préparer le repas le jour J. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire chacun une partie et il avait promis de lui faire son poulet aux olives, une de ses spécialités, alors qu'elle s'occupait du dessert.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, celui-ci était vide et il alla ranger son cadeau emballé, avant de se mettre aux fourneaux. Il venait de mettre le poulet au four qu'elle entra en sifflotant gaiement. Posant une boite hermétique et opaque sur le comptoir, elle vint l'embrasser.

« - Bonsoir mon chéri, bonne journée ?

« - Banale et la tienne ?

« - Matinée trop longue et après-midi trop courte. J'étais chez ma mère pour préparer le dessert, dit-elle en désignant la boite en question. Tu me promets de ne pas regarder ?

« - C'est toi qui a tout fait ?

« - Ouaip sous la surveillance du chef cuisinier de ma famille mais j'ai tout acheté pour tout faire moi-même.

« - Alors promis, je ne regarde pas.

Elle sourit et l'embrassant, une nouvelle fois, elle alla prendre une douche et enfila la robe qu'elle avait achetée pour l'occasion. Beige malgré le haut noir, décolleté profond en V et maxi bretelles, elle se trouvait superbe. « Et avec un col pareil, pas question de mettre de soutien-gorge, ce qui va le rendre fou, songea-t-elle amusée. » Passant une paire de bas noir, elle se maquilla légèrement, puis sortit alors qu'il rejoignait la salle de bain.

« - Outch, la soirée va être longue, dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

« - Si justement. Je vais passer mon temps à m'imaginer t'enlever cette robe qui ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination.

Elle rit doucement et vint l'embrasser avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour mettre son gâteau au frais. Le temps qu'elle était seule, elle ouvrit la boite s'assurant que tout était intact puis ferma le frigidaire quand elle entendit Shane revenir. N'ayant pas terminé le repas, elle le laissa seul et prépara le salon. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils dîneraient dans la cuisine, et échangeraient les cadeaux dans le salon avant de regarder « Lettre à Juliette » leur film préféré. Elle tamisa la lampe sur pied, ferma les volets et plaça plusieurs coussins et oreillers sachant qu'ils risquaient de s'allonger pour regarder le film. « Ouais il m'est d'avis qu'on ne le regardera pas en entier, songea-t-elle amusée. »

« - Je peux t'aider, demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai fini de mon côté.

« - Alors tu t'assoies et tu te reposes, ma belle… Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit, tes partiels tu les sens bien ?

« - Eh bien je n'ai fait aucun hors sujet pour le moment… Je devrais les avoir, et tant pis si je ne sors pas majore de promotion.

Il sourit et lui rappela qu'être diplômé du premier coup était déjà un exploit surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais redoublée seulement elle ne semblait pas certaine de ses choix et il soupira. Elle était d'une nature optimiste mais à chaque fin d'examen, elle craignait de rater. « Alors qu'elle s'en sort très bien, songea-t-il amusé. » Le repas étant prêt, il regarda l'heure puis sourit.

« - Je mets la table et on commence quand tu veux !

« - Maintenant. Je veux avoir mon cadeau, rit-elle en plaçant les assiettes qu'il lui tendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dînaient en amoureux, dans un silence relatif puisqu'il avait mis de la musique d'ambiance et faisaient des projets d'avenir à court terme. Il avait enfin obtenu ses premières vacances et souhaitait qu'ils partent tous les deux au bord de l'eau. Dans son idée, ils prenaient une chambre d'hôtel mais Mitchie, faisant partie d'une famille aisée, voulait découvrir les joies du camping et il rit quand elle grimaça à l'entente de douches communes.

« - Tu veux dire qu'on se lave tous dans la même pièce ?

« - Non dans des cabines, mais on est tous au même endroit et on entend les voisins.

« - Oh cool !

« - Pas quand t'as comme voisin ton cousin avec sa conquête du moment qui se tripotent mais ouais sinon c'est plutôt cool.

« - Tu me charries là ?… Shane, tu me charries ? Personne ne couche dans les douches… Si ?

Il hocha la tête et elle déglutit avant de hausser les épaules quelques minutes plus tard. Elle souhaitait camper au moins une fois dans sa vie, quitte à partir avec ses amis. Heureusement il lui assura qu'il serait volontiers du voyage puis imaginèrent leurs vacances, parlant de fêtes sur la plage, bain de minuit, et de promenades main dans la main.

La conversation se fit toute seule durant le repas et tandis qu'il débarrassait, elle alla dresser la table dans le salon. Elle venait à peine d'y déposer le gâteau, encore caché dans sa boite, qu'on sonna à la porte.

« - Tu attends quelqu'un, demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Non, t'es le seul que j'avais l'intention de voir ce soir.

Perplexe, il ouvrit la porte et déglutit en voyant sa mère. Comme toujours, elle faisait dans la démesure mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'il la regardait entrer, il songea qu'elle avait peut-être de sérieux problèmes mentaux. Elle portait une longue robe rouge dont le bustier était recouvert de strass. La jupe qui avait une légère traîne, était légèrement bouffante mais les strass étaient plus diffus.

Intriguée de n'entendre aucun bruit, Mitchie sortit du salon et observa la femme devant elle. Shane ayant le même regard profond et expressif, elle sut qui lui faisait face et sourit en voyant la tenue. Bien que totalement obsolète, elle était superbe.

« - Maman, que fais-tu ici ? Ce soir ?

« - Eh bien tu refuses que je rencontre la femme avec qui tu vis, du coup j'ai décidé de m'incruster ce soir. Il paraît que c'est un jour spécial, ma tenue convient ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant à se reprendre alors que sa copine l'observait surprise devenir aussi rouge que la robe. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis croisant son regard inquiet comprit qu'il appréhendait sa réaction et elle sourit.

« - Votre robe est sublime, assura-t-elle. Je m'appelle Mitchie, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« - Enchantée mademoiselle, moi c'est Lina Gray.

« - J'adore votre prénom.

« - Euh maman, ce soir c'est… On fête nos un an donc si tu pouvais…

« - Mais ça sent le poulet aux olives ? Il t'en reste mon chaton ?

« - Maman, grogna-t-il mal à l'aise.

« - Oh oui, j'oublie toujours tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça, désolée mon canard. Il a toujours eu un problème avec les surnoms, confia-t-elle à la brunette qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire de la situation.

« - Maman, pourrais-tu s'il te plait…

« - Mitchie ça vous dérange si je reste quelques minutes. Mes chaussures me font un mal de chien, le coupa-t-elle en fixant la jeune femme.

« - Et bien en fait, on allait…

« - Merci, ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans le salon faisant claquer ses talons au sol. Oh du gâteau. C'est au chocolat noir ? Oh je m'en fiche, il est sublime, vous l'avez acheté où ?

« - Maman, soupira Shane de plus en plus mal à l'aise, s'il te plait, va t'en !

« - Comment, dit-elle en revenant. Tu oserais mettre ta pauvre mère à la porte de chez toi ? Tout ça pour coucher avec ta copine avant minuit ? Enfin de vous à moi, ajouta-t-elle en fixant la jeune femme, je le comprends un peu. Si je n'étais pas mariée à son père et hétéro, je vous sauterais dessus !

« - Euh… Merci, répondit Mitchie gênée, je… Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

« - On s'embrasse ?

« - Je… Pardon, demanda-t-elle en paniquant.

« - Maman, intervint le jeune homme, je te prie de sortir de chez nous s'il te plait !

« - Mais quoi ? Oh, ajouta-t-elle en fixant la jeune femme, oh non je voulais dire, vous faire la bise, je ne me permettrais pas… Je laisse Shane vous embrasser autant qu'il vous en plaira, et partout où il le souhaitera !

Mitchie de plus en plus rouge, ne put répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête les yeux au sol. Son petit copain n'en menait pas large non plus mais il réussit à faire, sortir sa mère, en moins de vingt minutes de l'appartement. Durant ces quelques minutes, elle avait cependant réussi à mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise, chose qu'il avait du mal à imaginer.

« - Je… Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je n'étais pas pressé de te présenter ma mère, dit-il après une très longue minute de silence.

« - … Ouais, j'en ai une vague idée… Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas agir de la sorte, même si je reconnais qu'elle est… Rafraîchissante, admit-elle.

Il la fixa en sourcillant et lui demanda si elle ne la trouvait pas trop bizarre ce qui la fit rire.

« - J'avoue quand tu m'as dit qu'elle était bizarre, je pensais qu'elle agissait parfois sans réfléchir, tu sais comme quand tu me dis que je suis bizarre parce que je chante avec un cintre en guise de micro. A aucun moment je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle pouvait sortir en robe de mariée rouge, me dire que j'étais à son goût et te donner tout un tas de surnom étrange en moins de trente minutes… Mais elle est marrante. Je ne te promets pas d'être super proche de ta mère mais évite de nous mettre dans la même pièce, parce qu'on pourrait devenir très complices et faire des farces à tous ceux qu'on croisera… Ne t'en fais pas Shane, ta mère a beau être étrange, ça ne me fait pas peur.

« - T'es sûre d'avoir la carrure ?

« - Non… Mais j'ai encore le temps de faire de la muscu… Et maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais bien t'offrir ton cadeau.

Il sourit et l'embrassa avant de la laisser le mener au salon où une boite en carton était posée sur un des côtés du canapé. Il alla chercher le sien puis revint et ils se les échangèrent avant de les ouvrir. Il fut surprit en découvrant qu'elle lui offrait un trench et allait lui en demander la raison lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était celui sur lequel, il avait flashé. Il mettait de l'argent de côté pour se l'acheter, refusant de payer un manteau à neuf cent dollars à crédit.

« - Merci ma belle, souffla-t-il en venant l'embrasser l'empêchant ainsi d'ouvrir son cadeau.

« - Il te plait toujours ?

Il le lui assura puis l'observa alors qu'elle sortait le plaid blanc qu'il avait fait personnaliser. Sur un des coins, était dessiné un cœur avec leurs prénoms brodés dans tous les sens. Il la regarda toucher chaque mot puis elle sourcilla en voyant le « Je t'aime » caché au milieu de leurs prénoms.

« - Shane, c'est magnifique ! Je ne vais plus le quitter, assura-t-elle en se blottissant dedans. Moi qui ai toujours froid.

« - Comme ça tu n'auras plus d'excuses pour te blottir dans mes bras… Même si je suis toujours partant pour te faire un câlin quand tu veux, assura-t-il devant son regard surpris.

« - Chouette parce que là tout de suite, j'ai envie d'un câlin, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur lui le plaid sur les épaules.

Il sourit mais l'embrassa volontiers tout en l'enlaçant. Lorsque le manque d'air devint un problème, ils s'éloignèrent et il la regarda.

« - Et si on goûtait à ta merveille en regardant Lettre à Juliette ?

Elle rit mais accepta et ouvrit la boite lui dévoilant le cœur qu'elle avait fait. Coupé en deux, l'un était recouvert de chocolat blanc alors que l'autre était au chocolat noir.

« - Ton gâteau fait penser à un cœur brisé… On se sépare ?

« - Hors de question. C'est juste parce que je trouve ridicule les gens qui s'offrent des cœurs où chacun en garde un morceau du coup je l'ai fait en chocolat. Toi tu adores le blanc et moi le noir donc…

Il sourit et admit que c'était une excellente idée puis tandis qu'elle les servait, il enclencha le film tout en songeant que pour une première rencontre avec sa mère, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. « Faudra quand même que j'étrangle Nate, songea-t-il. S'il avait tenu sa langue, la soirée n'aurait pas été interrompue. »

* * *

FIN

Et voilà j'ai terminé. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? Moi j'avoue la mère me fait trop rire ! Avec sa manie de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise mdrr Comme d'hab les photos des robes, gâteaux, plaids (et j'en oublie peut-être, seront postés sur ma page facebbok (lien dans ma bio)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
